guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Dwarven Hammer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: # effective original build. (I run sup hammer but I guess that's personal preference) Phool 15:41, 17 January 2007 (CST) # I still think the exact skill choice could use a tiny bit of work, but I like it. Defiant Elements 23:00, 20 January 2007 (CST) # Finally this elite has a home. I like. — Azaya 03:34, 21 January 2007 (CST) #Does what it's intended.-X H K Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Deletion It's not a "Leeroy Hammer". Leeroy Hammer doesn't recharge DBS. Completely different configuration. — 130.58 (talk) 16:41, 3 January 2007 (CST) : I plan to fix/tweak/update it tomarrow, when I have some actual GW time. Lonely Monk 23:05, 3 January 2007 (CST) Dwarven Hammer vs Leeroy Hammer They are not the same. Anyone else agree? Lonely Monk 10:35, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Lots of differences, i agree. --Fobdo 19:11, 4 January 2007 (CST) I was just recently trying to figure out how to use DBS effectively, and this does it for me. It's a bajillion times better than the Leeroy one, which for starters uses an elite as an afterthought, which makes no sense at all. I've already tried it, and I intend on voting after the deletion tag is gone. --Arkhar :Anyone but me can remove it, since "this page obviously should not be deleted". Lonely Monk 11:11, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::There is no comparison between the two builds, whoever added the delete tag did it without thinking it out. OP is totally in the right here. Entropy 21:50, 6 January 2007 (CST) Unstubed I took out the notes section because it was about gameplay. The shock variant would put too much stress on the energy bar after repeated use in PvE. See the style guide if you disagree. As soon as deletion tag is removed we can get this thing tested. Lonely Monk 10:58, 4 January 2007 (CST) Frustration Funny enough, I was thinking of a build just like this, but using the mesmer hex Frustration to crank damage up. I'd envision a 10/10/11 split with some runes most likely, to get some damage from Frustration. Since interrupting an action triggers the Frustration damage, you can add 35 armor ignoring damage per swing. I'll see about trying it as written first, but I admit to being very curious about a Frustration/DBS build or team-build. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 15:23, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Frustration only adds damage when it interrupts opponent WHILe casting a spell...so it really isnt worth it. :: not as of my testing. It does damage on any interrupt. It triggers on Signet of Clumsiness, on Clumsiness, o Incendiary Arrows... --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 23:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::I don't know whether it is a glitch or what, but Frustration WILL activate whenever any action is interrupted. Defiant Elements 00:27, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::I suspect it's intended, given that two bosses use the combination to deal damage - the Shepherd of Dementia uses Frustration and Clumsiness, and another boss uses Frustration and the Signet of Clumsiness - seems intentional to me. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 12:20, 14 January 2007 (CST) I think DBS is a pretty interesting skill now it's got IAS, still a bit subpar but usable. Wouldn't renewing smash work better than renewing smash? You increase DBS downtime so it can only be used 2/3 of the time but remove the conditional element and don't throw away the adrenaline, which you could be utilising with attack skills while DBS is down. Most the skills in this build at current seem to be something of an afterthought, I guess that's pretty inevitable to some extent when using a 'ends if skill used' skill but better to try to work around it rather than throw in crap skills like endure pain. Look at some secondaries, frustration is a good example. Phool 14:19, 16 January 2007 (CST) : DBS + Renewing Smash costs too much energy to maintain consistantly and limits what other skills one can use. This build came from PvE (and is designed for it) and every monster auto attacks. As long as the mob isn't casting then it works fairly consistant. To match DBS's duration a person would have to invest 8-9 in Illusion Magic, and that also costs 10 energy. I don't like picking a secondary just for support skills, anyone can do that. I'll replace Endure Pain with an optional slot. Lonely Monk 18:13, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::I'd still keep Renewing Smash as a Variant, as it's one of the very few skills that actually synergizes with DBS. Yes, it's costly, but then again it's the only way to renew your stance versus a foe who can't be knocked down (PvE, or Ward of Stability, or Stand your Ground, etc.) Entropy 18:23, 16 January 2007 (CST) You shouldn't run into energy issues on DBS+renewing smash alone. That's a total of 20 energy every 30 seconds 2/3 energy per second - exactly the same as a warrior's natural energy regeneration. If you start adding other energy skills you'd need a zealous mod though. A different take that might work would be to charge your adrenaline while under DBS then hit renewing, then unleash several adrenal attack skills (e.g. yeti, mighty blow, hammer bash etc), then activate DBS again. The 'downtime' is replaced with time spent attacking usefully, the conditional aspect is removed. Phool 04:40, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Good idea, I took it one step farther and added Staggering Blow (good against melee) and Auspicious Blow to gain back some energy. Lonely Monk 13:58, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::I think the build looks really strong now actually. My first thought was switch bash for heavy blow, but on testing it I agree, a 3 skill chain without IAS is likely to be wasted with the weakened foe dying too quickly. Favoured. Phool 15:41, 17 January 2007 (CST) :I've always liked DBS in a hammer build. This build is very simular to the one that I use. A few suggestions though to increase that amount of damage. Since your target will allready be suffering weakness, why not take the full advantage of the hammer attacks that benifit from it like Fierce Blow and Heavy Blow. Fierce Blow does exta damage to foes suffering from weakness. Hammer Bash looses all adrinaline, Heavy Blow does the same thing, as long as they are weakened, but does extra damage. Feedback is apreciated. I love to run DBS in PVE and would like to keep seeing the build improve.Goldstix69 ::This is my skill bar as I run it.As far as runes I opt to use a major hammer rune to get the extra point of energy from Auspicious Blow and the little bit of extra damage on the hammer attacks.Goldstix69 Attributes and Skills